


Five Sunday's

by celestialteapot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Implied Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal tries to relax but people keep interrupting him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sunday's

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt: Some days Hannibal puts on an old pair of jogging bottoms, old t-shirt and sweater, eats leftovers and lounges around his living room. Someone keeps interrupting this 'me time'.

1/ Hannibal Lecter rarely had free time, actual proper free time but when he did he liked to relax. Really relax, which was why he was standing in front of his microwave wearing a very worn threadbare long sleeve tshirt which may have once had the Johns Hopkins logo on it but had been through the wash so many times it was impossible to tell and an equally old pair of jogging bottoms which had largely lost their elasticity. It was past eleven in the morning, he was unshaven and hadn’t showered but didn’t especially care. 

The microwave pinged and he carefully removed the various leftover foods he’d slaved over a few nights before, dropped them carelessly onto a plate and retired to his TV room. Kicking off his jogging bottoms, Hannibal settled down on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate (instant, he’d go to his grave before admitting it though) and was about to hit ‘play’ when the doorbell rang. He frowned and listened to it a second time before sighing. 

Standing he grabbed his jogging bottoms off the floor (it would be rude to answer the door in one’s underpants at any time but today his underpants were the ones you wouldn’t want to be wearing when you were hit by a bus - they were old, but had the perfect amount of sag and cuppage which made them extremely comfortable) and shuffled over to answer it. 

Jack Crawford was all apologies and charm for having interrupted Hannibal’s Sunday morning but would he mind taking a look at a particularly baffling grizzly murder?

2/ His second attempt at a lazy Sunday was going fine until his cell, house phone and second emergency line all started ringing at once. Alarmed, Hannibal had practically fallen over skidding across the polished marble of his hallway in his rush to answer at least one of his many ringing phones.

His cell revealed a butt-call from Alana Bloom (very apologetic), home phone a particularly rude telemarketer (added to the list) and the emergency line informed him that one of his patients had been admitted to hospital following a suspect suicide attempt. 

3/ By the third Sunday he was almost anticipating an interruption so took the time to shower and dressed with a little more care. He toyed with switching off his cell but Will had been particularly vulnerable this week and he’d hate to be unavailable at such a crucial time in his therapy. His home phone was however unplugged. 

He made it through three episodes of the Naked Chef before Will called him in a panic. 

4/ His fourth Sunday wasn’t a complete write off, nor was it as relaxing as he’d intended but there were worse ways to spend a day than in bed with company….

5/ Smiling, Hannibal neatly adjusted the gag on the wide-eyed terrified looking young man. He knew it was rude to play with his food but he was tired and in need of much needed relaxation if he was even going to attempt to the culinary coup d'etat he had planned. All his phones were off and with dinner for a week soon to be taken care of he really had nothing to distract him from the season finale of America’s Next Top Model.


End file.
